La Hedwig
by Sophisticated Grace
Summary: "Vous savez, vous êtes comme moi." Le garçon murmura tristement, "Personne ne nous veut, ce qu'ils font?" L'histoire de Hedwig. Oneshot.


**L**e hibou blanc neigeux était un beau spécimen, et elle le savait. Né et élevé dans une ferme d'élevage de hibou magique appropriée, et non pas ceux pas cher, délabré endroits où la plupart des hiboux ont été élevés, elle savait qu'elle était déjà spécial et de grande valeur. Ses plumes blanches distinctives étaient, de son propre avis, un bonus supplémentaire, mais il semblait contraire à la réalité.

Il avait été autrefois un moment où les hiboux audacieux et beau, un peu comme elle, étaient vraiment le meilleur animal de compagnie à avoir, surtout compte tenu de leur rareté, mais de nos jours, les gens avaient peur. Ils ne veulent pas que leur hibou se interceptée, et un hibou comme elle était trop reconnaissable.

En effet, le jour où un propriétaire de volière a finalement décidé de lui acheter à vendre dans son magasin, elle croyait les choses sont revenues à la normale, et qu'elle serait vendue à une famille aimante dans une semaine.

Comment tort qu'elle était.

Être un hibou d'une telle race rare et fond, son prix avait été élevé - trop cher pour de nombreuses familles d'acheter, et elle accepté. Après tout, si une famille était prêt à payer un bon prix pour un animal de compagnie, sans doute, ils serait un grand propriétaire. Même après un mois, elle reste confiant quelqu'un lui acheter - elle était jeune, en forme et en bonne santé, ainsi que beaucoup moins ennuyeux que les autres oiseaux dans la boutique, qui a constamment gardé sur huées, et il commençait à la rendre folle.

Deux mois plus tard, cependant, elle était toujours là, et il semblait serait pour plus longtemps encore. Elle était maintenant au même prix comme un hibou de grange commun, qui a fait son agacé - elle était un oiseau de niveau de pedigree, après tout - et de ses ailes fait mal d'être raide plié contre son corps toute la journée, incapable de sortir autant que le plus prix hiboux. Le propriétaire du magasin n'a tout simplement pas eu le temps de permettre à tous les oiseaux à tous les jours, et il y avait une norme à être confirmée pour les oiseaux de plus grande valeur.

Presque tous les autres oiseaux vendus rapidement - elle était la seule harfang des neiges dans la boutique, en plus de l'animal de compagnie de la propriétaire - et il conduisait son fou.

Elle comprenait ce que les gens disaient à son sujet - comment un oiseau elle était belle, la beauté de ses plumes étaient, comment lumineux et ses yeux étaient intelligents, elle semblait, mais à la fin, personne ne voulait de lui acheter. La raison commune était-elle se démarque trop », ce qui signifie les gens étaient encore nerveux sur le côté sombre. Une autre raison courante était «elle est trop jeune et inexpérimenté», ce qui était faux - elle montait un an et demi, plus que beaucoup d'autres chouettes que les gens ont acheté, mais son apparence n'a probablement lui faire paraître plus jeune. Certaines personnes ont même dit qu'elle était trop «chic» et «fantaisie», toujours nettoyer ses plumes pour se faire briller.

Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de plaire à certaines personnes.

Un jour ensoleillé, un peu plus tard, un homme est entré dans la boutique, un oiseau de poste assis sur son bras. L'oiseau est apparu fatigué, usé et épuisé, mais il se portait la manière un oiseau fier voulait, et elle savait instantanément que c'était un oiseau de poste rapide de livraison, connus pour leur vitesse et leur apparence chic, Même si ils se sentaient probablement comme la mort.

L'homme a été conduit à sa cage, et elle a commencé à étouffer dans les bars, en essayant de repousser l'homme hors - la vie d'un bureau de poste hibou avait du travail, sans friandises, à l'exception de peut-être les clients, et les conditions de vie sans étonnantes. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour sortir d'y aller, et la chouette de livraison rapide lui a envoyé un regard d'excuse quand l'homme a décidé de la chercher à la moitié de son prix déjà ridicule dans une semaine, si elle n'avait pas vendu d'ici là. Quand l'homme a quitté, le commerçant se dirigea vers sa cage et lui a donné un traitement de hibou - elle était son oiseau favori dans la boutique, en plus de sa propre vieille Bessie.

«Je suis désolé, Milou,« dit-il en secouant la tête: «J'ai essayé de vous trouver une bonne maison, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne peux pas vous garder pour plus de six mois, c'est la loi, et j'ai peu d'espoir de vous trouver une maison en une semaine seulement. Je suis désolé, ma fille.«

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses plumes, et hué lamentablement. Comment elle avait appris à ce - de la grande vie élevée ici, un oiseau de bureau de poste. Elle avait honte, et le hibou était certain que ses parents seraient ressentent la même chose de son, trop - ils ont soulevé la chouette d'être un oiseau de la famille, pas une touche loin.

La cloche dessus de la porte retentit, et elle n'a même pas pris la peine de regarder - elle savait qu'elle avait seulement obtenir sa espère à nouveau pour rien. Le boutiquier était à l'arrière de vol quelques-uns des autres oiseaux, les choses chanceux. Le harfang des neiges a tiré son aile sur la tête, et poussa un owly.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle a entendu un bruit de cliquetis calme, et réduit son aile pour voir un petit garçon, avec des vêtements miles trop grands pour lui, les bras maigres et un visage mince. Elle hué à lui, et il s'en alla, lui faisant enterrer la tête de nouveau - elle ne doit pas avoir obtenu son espoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, le garçon revint, et dans sa main étaient quelques friandises de hibou.

«Attention, 'Arry!" Un géant d'un homme a déclaré dans un fort, mais genre, la voix, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle allait faire quelque chose pour blesser par enfant - il pourrait être son billet aller simple hors d'ici, après tout!

«Vous savez, vous êtes comme moi." Le garçon murmura tristement, «Personne ne nous veut, ce qu'ils font?" Puis, se tournant vers le géant homme, dit-il, «Je veux celui-ci!", Son doigt à la chouette à côté de celui enneigé. Son cœur a chuté plus rapidement que d'une fusée de lancement. Son entreprise a accepté, et alla prendre la cage de son voisin de l'étagère, quand le garçon secoua la tête.

«Non, désolé ...« Il a dit, de fuite hors tension, «Je voulais dire le blanc neigeux." Le géant semblait incertain.

«Arry, je ne sais pas ... Elle serait facile de reconnaître un mile away! Pourquoi pas un hibou différent?« L'enfant avait l'air navré, comme ce fut le hibou en question.

«Mais Hagrid!« L'enfant gémit, «Elle est comme moi! S'il vous plaît!«

Le géant regarda, dans les yeux brillants, et soupira. «Allez-y - c'est votre hibou, après tout, je suppose.« La prenant soin de l'étagère, l'homme a placé la cage de hibou sur le comptoir et attendit que le propriétaire de la boutique, qui est arrivé rapidement après. Après le hibou blanc magnifique avait été acheté, le commerçant était tellement heureux qu'il a même donné le nouveau propriétaire de l'animal huit paquets gratuits de friandises de hibou.

C'était merveilleux pour la chouette de se promener le Chemin de Traverse sur l'épaule du garçon.

De toute évidence, il n'allait pas être la vie de manoir qu'elle avait prévu - répondre aux Dursley avaient prouvé que - mais le garçon, qui ressemblait tellement à elle, était si innocent, et elle le protéger de sa vie.

**Sept ans plus tard ...**

Hedwig reconnu la malédiction vert car il a tiré vers elle, et elle ferma les yeux, prêt pour la mort. Elle a peut-être vécu plus longtemps ailleurs, mais personne ne lui a jamais compris comme Harry. Elle se souvenait du jour où il l'a acheté, tout le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, et se prépara. Elle était prête, maintenant - heureux avec la vie qu'elle avait.

* * *

S'il ya des erreurs grammaticales dans ce, désolé - Français n'est pas ma langue principale, et j'ai dû utiliser un traducteur pour aider à écrire ce. J'espère que ce n'était pas grave!


End file.
